


Of Sword and Wand

by Fricative



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Medieval Universe, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricative/pseuds/Fricative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janice is a young girl trying to become a knight, trying to get by in a world inspired by our own medieval age while disguising herself as a boy.</p>
<p>Amanda is another young girl who's life is turned upside down when she learns that she has the gift of magic, trying to manage this great power at such a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sword and Wand

Janice took a deep breath as she stared up at the castle, shifting uncomfortably in her too tight linen breast bindings. She really wished that she didn’t have to wear it but she was already starting to develop a little and she wasn’t about to risk being found out before she could even start out.

You see Janice wanted to be a knight, it sure beat being some kid on the streets. She may die in battle some day but at least she’d die with a full belly after a good night’s rest on a bed indoors. Really that was all she wanted so she would take any risk necessary just to achieve that. No matter how long it was she just wanted her life to be long.

After a while of standing around she finally did enter the castle, being greeted by a crowd of other new pages and the squires that were attempting to heard the little kids all together.

“Hey! You! With the ratty clothes!”

Half of the group turned to face the squire who had spoken.

“Right, right sorry.” He laughed out of embarrassment, now just approaching Janice and grabbing her arm, “Aren’t you a little young to be here? Plus you’re late.”

“Sorry I- I got lost, I’m so sorry. I am seven though."

She shrunk a little, wincing a little at how hard he was holding her arm. Once he noticed though he at least lightened up the grip.

“Hmm...alright, if you say so. I’m Andrew Mathews by the way, I’m here, along with all the other squires, to make your transition easy and all.”  
  
He nodded, leading Janice towards the group, Janice hitting herself later when she realized that she had forgotten to introduce herself in return.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Later all of the knights in training had shuffled into the dining hall and after a quick welcoming speech from the lady of the castle they had begun to eat. Janice looked around nervously as she ate, wondering if anyone could already tell. Of course though no one could, they were all but seven years old, none looking particularly like their assigned sex at all. So then the worries changed to whether or not she would make any friends here.

Of course though she would, throw a bunch of kids together like this and everyone’s bound to make at least one friend, Janice finding her’s rather quickly as the boy next to her turned to her and with a mouthful of food spoke to her.

“Hey, I’m Henry Uldric.” He swallowed. “Who’re you? Are you excited for training?”

Janice was unsure of what to say about the young boy who had suddenly spoken to her without swallowing, barely having been able to understand his introduction.

“Oh, uh, I’m Ja- Johnathan. Jonathan Long, I just like John though.” She smiled a little, deciding that at this point she couldn’t be too picky, “Yeah, I’m really excited, I can’t wait till I can hold an actual sword.”

Henry nodded excitedly, putting down his food and making excited noises. Janice’s smile fell a little in surprise but after a moment she was smiling and giggling, the suddenness may have been surprising but she really did love when people were passionate about something.

“Yeah! Yeah! It must be such a powerful feeling! I mean holding something that could take away another person’s life so easily, but you don’t use it unless necessary! That’s true power!”

She nodded, about to say something when suddenly one of their instructors came up to speak, interrupting the conversation. Once he was done the meal was over and everyone was shuffled up to the dorms, the new pages just milling around in the halls until they learned where they would be sleeping.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Eventually Janice got her room, starting to set the bed and put away what little luggage she had when suddenly someone else entered the room, Janice assuming they were her roommate and jumping up to greet them.

“Hi there, I’m John Long.”

She held out her arm, trying to look like she wasn’t freaking out about having a roommate, someone who could so easily learn her secret.

“Ma-...My name’s Kenneth Forrest, it’s a pleasure.”

He nodded and shook her hand, Janice’s expression lighting up. Had that been what she thought it was? Had he almost messed up his own name just like she had earlier? Did that mean he was just like her?

“Woah! You’re a girl!”

She blurted out, immediately regretting it.

“Wh-wh-what!? N-no! No! N-not a g-g-g-girl! I’m entirely a boy!”

He nodded but Janice didn’t believe him, he was definitely a girl just like her. Of course though she wouldn’t say anything, just in case he was a rather clever actor or something else of the like. In the end the two of them just going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, the first chapter. I know it's a little short but since we've yet to reach much of anything chapters will be a little short for a while.


End file.
